fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff
Jeffrey was a character in the film Friday the 13th Part 2 and was the boyfriend of Sandra Dier. He is the 7th victim of Jason Voorhees. Biography A young man from the city, Jeff attends Paul Holt's counselor training center in Packanack Lodge near Crystal Lake. In 1984, Jeff and Sandra travel to Crystal Lake in Jeff's pickup truck to go to Paul Holt's counselor training center in Packanack Lodge. Reaching the outskirts of the town, Jeff and Sandra stop at a payphone to get directions from their friend Ted and, while distracted, fail to notice their truck getting towed by local gas station owner Max. Realizing his truck is being towed after Sandra points it out to him, Jeff hangs up on Ted and begins running after Max through the town streets, yelling for him to stop. Eventually, Max does stop and Ted appears, revealing the entire towing incident to have been a prank he cooked up to get Jeff and Sandra there earlier. Friday the 13th Part 2 With Ted in tow, Jeff drives off to the Packanack Lodge, briefly stopping to move an old tree that had been placed in the middle of the road near a sign for Camp Crystal Lake. Eventually getting to the Packanack Lodge, Jeff and Sandra, after the orientation meeting with Paul, attend a campfire, where Paul tells the story of Jason Voorhees and Camp Crystal Lake. After Paul finishes his story, Jeff, along with everyone else present, was shocked when Ted jumps out of the bushes wearing a monster mask and brandishing a spear in another prank he had concocted with Paul. Paul then tells every one that Camp Crystal Lake is off limits and to stay away from that site. The day after the campfire, Jeff, during a beach party with the other trainee counselors, is convinced by Sandra to go check out Camp Crystal Lake. Wandering through the woods, Jeff and Sandra reach the old campgrounds, where they find what appears to be the mangled remains of fellow counselor Terry's pet dog Muffin. Shortly after coming across the dead animal, Jeff and Sandra are found by local policeman Deputy Winslow, who takes them to the Packanack Lodge. During a meeting between Paul and Winslow, Jeff and Sandra are sent on their way and afterward Paul tells his assistant Ginny Field to make sure the duo get no seconds on dessert later. Hours after trespassing on the old campgrounds, Jeff and Sandra, when Paul offers the chance to the counselors to go into town for one last night of fun, are barred from going due to the incident with Winslow earlier. Disappointed about being left behind, Jeff passes some time by arm wrestling Mark in the main cabin, before being convinced to go upstairs by Sandra. Making love with Sandra in their room, Jeff fails to hear Jason Voorhees enter the room. Before Sandra can warn him about Jason, Jeff is skewered by Jason with Ted's spear, which the killer drives through Jeff into Sandra and finally through the bed and into the floor. After killing Jeff, Jason takes his body and hangs it from the ceiling with bed sheets behind the door of the room, where Vickie later bumps into it moments before getting killed herself. Trivia * His death is ranked as an honorable mention in WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Brutal Jason Voorhees Kills. * In Friday the 13th: The Game has a loading screen showing Jeff and Sandra's death. Gallery Image:Vbbb.png|Jason Takes Jeff's body and hang it behind the door and hours after Jeff's corpse is found by Vickie. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) (flashback and mentioned) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) (flashback;corpse) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1988) References Category:Impaled Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Category:Blondes Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Male victims Category:Counselors of Packanack Lodge Category:17 year old victims Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part 2 Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Barefoot Category:Deceased Males Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased males Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Jason's Double Kills Category:Young